


Chamberlain

by jophiares



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, It's complicated but when isn't it when it revolves around Lelouch, M/M, Other, Stream of Consciousness, lost media - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jophiares/pseuds/jophiares
Summary: My name is [REDACTED]. I was born to serve Lelouch vi Britannia, the 100th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. All hail Lelouch.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nameless Original Character/Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Chamberlain

_This is a TAPE RECORDING found at the edge of the Pendragon bombing site. No other data from this tape was recovered, nor were any other recordings of the same nature found anywhere near the site. However, the search for such items is still being conducted._

_The transcript details the thoughts of a member of the “Royal Household” while they lived at the palace among the deceased final emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, and the unnamed empress._

_The creator is presumed dead._

\---

  
  


My name is [ _REDACTED_ ]. I was born to serve Lelouch vi Britannia, the 100th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. All hail Lelouch.

I am one of the few lucky subjects who gets to serve His Majesty at the imperial palace of Pendragon. I am gifted by his commands and saved by his words. My life was meaningless until I came to this palace and he blessed me with the shining light of his salvation.

His Majesty is a beautiful person, both inside and out. The soft curve of his jaw, the way raven hair frames his fair skin. The soft lilt of his deep voice. He looks like an angel, wrapped in robes of pure white and gold. His smile delivers me from evil.

My tasks range from patrolling the palace halls to attending to His Majesty, along with his knight and empress, directly. While on duty, I take this recorder with me to immortalize my time witnessing the birth of His miracles.

  
  


\---

  
  


The empress is an interesting woman. She is rarely seen, and she always talks in monotonous riddles. Her hair is also rather unnaturally colored, a green that could remind one of radioactive waste. At first, I thought it was dye, but as I unfortunately was delivering her 10th order of pizza for her one day, I walked in on her undressing for a bath. That day I found out that her carpet matches the drapes.

She then proceeded to ask me if I wanted to join her. As if His Majesty wasn’t more than enough!

[ _Clearing throat_ ]

All hail Lelouch.

  
  


\---

  
  


Most days are uneventful. Dust the halls, clean the floors, make sure everything shines with the glory of His Majesty. I don’t get assigned to do kitchen duty, but the other members are always too scared to take His Majesty his meals, so they let me do it.

It’s an honor, really.

In the shine of passing gold and silver, I see myself: brown unruly curls and hazel eyes, tan skin freckled and imperfect. Nothing like the pearl beauty of His Majesty.

I purge my mind of all thoughts when I knock on the door and he voices my ability to come in.

I feel privileged to be able to see a slightly softer side of His Majesty. When I tend to him, he’s much more timid than one would imagine. Even with the smothering heat of his presence that climaxes at the red hot fire of his eyes, there’s a childish innocence to him.

That rich glow of red often turns into something more like cherry wine, swirling with something far too complex for me to name. 

I do not know what he sees when he looks at me, but sometimes I feel his gaze linger. The rare times I turn to look at him he gives me a soft nod in thanks before turning back to his meal.

My heart ends up hammering in my ears before I even walk out the door.

  
  


\---

  
  


His Majesty and the Knight of Zero are always at each other’s throats like dogs. Sometimes the empress is there to diffuse the situation, but usually she ends up spurring them on in her own gentle way. I stand and watch the two “converse” using spat words and long silences, sharp gazes and rude displays of table manners. During these moments I can’t help but glance over to the empress for a snippet of peace. She simply hides her laughter behind her hand.

With His Majesty and his knight around, she is always smiling.

It is a happy day.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sometimes while on patrol I'll stumble by the dining hall and overhear the voices of His Majesty and his knight. Their conversations are, as always, tense and quipped, venom dripping from every word. But every now and then, their passions get the best of them.

[ _Footsteps stop. Soft voices are barely hearable over the wet sounds of kissing_ ]

[ _Shuffling sounds and a soft thump against wood. The voices get clearer. The soft ruffle of fabric is heard. Someone moans_ ]

" _Make love to me, Suzaku_."

" _You don’t deserve such pleasantries_."

" _Fine then. Fuck me, Knight of Zero._ "

“ _..._ ”

[ _Footsteps continue. Voices and sounds fade away_ ]

[ _A door opens and closes_ ]

[ _Silence_ ]

[ _The sound of a vase being thrown against a wall echoes throughout the hallway_ ]

The Knight of Zero always turns him down. Every single advance. Such utter unloyalty. A heinous act of treason. If I were presented with the same chance, I-

All hail Lelouch.

  
  


\---

  
  


The Knight of Zero has cold, cold eyes.

He usually looks at nothing, even when being addressed by His Majesty. He is nothing but a boy, much as myself. Much as His Majesty. And yet, while saved by His grace he has the nerve to not even meet the beautiful crimson of his eye?

His gaze is unreadable, and he is as tense as a whip about to crack. It’s the makings of a sharpened weapon, I suppose. A body formed from lean muscle adorned with a face that His Majesty simply cannot stray his eyes from.

There’s always something in His Majesty’s gazes when he thinks no one is watching. It only lasts for a second, but it’s always there. What is it? Is it longing? The thought of it makes my stomach turn.

His Majesty deserves everything he has ever wanted.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sometimes His Majesty calls me to his private quarters. Usually it’s because he wants some water or because he’s asking for an update on the state of the palace.

Other times he silently beckons me towards the bed with long, beautiful fingers.

All hail Lelouch.

  
  


\---

  
  


[ _Footsteps approaching_ ]

“ _Sir [REDACTED]._ ”

[ _Shuffling_ ]

“ _Of what do I owe you the honor, O Knight?_ ”

[ _A soft scoff is heard_ ]

“ _At ease, Sir [REDACTED]. I just wanted to warn you._ ”

“ _Warn me?_ ”

“ _Yes. The emperor is not your friend, nor your lo-”_

_[ Clearing throat ]_

_“...”_

_“Know your place, [REDACTED]._ ”

[ _Footsteps recede_ ]

  
  


\---

  
  


That knight should know his own place. I know my own. I serve His Majesty in any and every way that I can. He should be doing the same.

  
  


\---

  
  


[ _Heavy breathing_ ]

“ _Y-your Majesty, not here, we’re still, ah-_ ”

[ _Fabric rustling_ ]

“ _What’s this? Do you carry this to record your day to day?_ ”

[ _More fabric rustling, followed by a moan_ ]

“ _Do you spy on me, [REDACTED]?_ ”

[ _The voice is deep and silky. Lelouch is now speaking directly into the receiver_ ]

“ _Do you record my declarations and play them as you touch yourself?_ ”

“ _No, Majesty, I wouldn’t dare sulley your words like that-_ ”

[ _A door opens and closes. The footsteps that entered come to a halt_ ]

“ _I am your most loyal subject._ ”

[ _A shift of clothing and the clink of jewelry is heard. Lelouch lets out a low laugh_ ]

“ _How convenient of you to join us. Are you watching, Knight of Mine?_ ”

[ _Silence_ ]

“ _Good. This is what loyalty to my crown looks like. You could learn a thing or two, Knight._ ”

[ _Sounds of kissing and moaning reverb in the hall. Shifts and sighs proceed for five minutes_ ]

[ _What is presumed to be pants and other garments hit the floor_ ]

“ _Your Majesty, ah!_ ”

[ _A hiss is heard alongside a soft squelch_ ]

“ _You prepared yourself for me. Good boy_.”

[ _Before long, the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room_ ]

[ _Moans and mumbles and sighs make up for lack of dialogue_ ]

“ _Suzaku. Come here and learn what it means to be loyal._ ”

[ _Silence_ ]

[ _Footsteps slowly become louder before stopping once more_ ]

“ _Suzaku…_ ”

[ _Lelouch’s and [REDACTED]'s moans grow louder, wet sounds emerging from their connected bodies_ ]

“ _Your Majesty, I’m going to-_ ”

“ _Cum and prove to me your loyalty._ ”

[ _Lelouch’s voice is angled away from the recorder_ ]

[ _A strangled cry is heard. For a while, there is nothing. Then a single wet sound and a shaky moan break the silence while a pair of heeled boots step back. Someone zips up their pants, and the other falls limply to the ground_ ]

“ _That was fun. I’m sure that’ll make good material for your collection._ ”

[ _Silence_ ]

[ _A pair of footsteps leave. A door opens and closes again_ ]

[ _The room is silent save for the sound of a chest heaving_ ]

  
  


\---

  
  


One day, His Majesty, the Knight of Zero, and the empress return from a mission. They look pale, sickly, and most of all, disillusioned.

Like children playing God.

  
  


\---

  
  


The empress roams the halls even less frequently than she used to. The few times I bring her meals to her room, I find plates from that morning or the night before completely untouched. I wordlessly leave the new meal and collect the old ones. I often find her on her knees, hands clasped in prayer. She usually doesn’t pay me much heed, but sometimes she’ll look at me with an expression that seems way beyond her years.

She no longer smiles.

  
  


\---

  
  


His Majesty and the Knight of Zero do not talk much anymore. The tension between them is still there, but there’s a new air of defeat. Of acceptance. It doesn’t fit either of them well.

They both seem… distracted by something. Something someone as insignificant as me cannot ever hope to comprehend. Their arguments aren’t as belligerent anymore, and it’s been a few weeks since anyone has had to clean up broken shards of glass. I have reason to suspect that something very critical had happened to the three of them. 

The first aid kid is collecting dust.

  
  


\---

  
  


His Majesty no longer calls me to his chambers as often as he did. When he does, he doesn’t beckon me like he used to. He instead meets me at the door and kisses me with a grief that I can taste. It’s soft, and so unlike the rough and wild energy that he would use exclusively only a month prior.

No longer does he push me down to my knees or relentlessly shove his beautiful fingers down my throat, he-

He leads me to the bed by my hand like a proper lover would. He lays me down, undresses me like he’s unwrapping something precious. His hands roam my skin, always searching for something, never finding. He looks at me that way too, ruby eyes drifting over my features before closing them, conceding and bowing his head to kiss me. Mirroring his gentle timidness, I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. I pretend I do not hear the sob that escapes his lips every time.

Sometimes I wonder if I could’ve been enough for him in another life, if I could’ve had him in my arms and loved him the way he deserves. I have long known the answer.

Sometimes His Majesty calls me by a different name. I let him.

  
  


\---

  
  


Today, the 100th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and his highest ranking knight, the Knight of Zero, announce that they are leaving the palace for one final conquest. They do not know how long they’ll be gone for, and if the knight’s gaze is anything to go off of, they probably do not plan on coming back.

His final act. That’s what he calls it. He’d always been a beautiful liar, but it never mattered. He looks at me through the crowd and smiles with the curve of his pretty lips. For me, that’s enough. And that night after he calls for me, holds me and lovingly uses me for what I am worth-

He does not kiss me goodbye.

  
  


\---

  
  


[ _Alarms blare through the palace, loud and unyielding_ ]

[ _Frenzied screams and the sounds of hurried running are heard from a distance_ ]

[ _Melodic whispers echo in the hallway. Prayers_ ]

“ _Please be safe, Lelouch_.”

[ _The tape recording ends with a loud boom_ ]

  
  


\---

  
  


_It is believed that this recording held events up until the F.L.E.I.J.A. impact on the Pendragon palace in the year 2018. After three months, the search for more remnants of the final emperor’s reign has been completed. No other records exist nor have been recovered. It is unknown how this survived the impact._

_END OF RECORD._

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I've been listening to a lot of mystery media and SCP entries again. I had a lot of fun writing this one. As for the nameless character, they have been geassed by Lelouch, but they also genuinely devote themselves to him regardless, so they have more of a mind to them than the others.
> 
> And yes, they look like Suzaku. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come bother me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/advriophe)


End file.
